


Forum Post

by purglepurglepurgle



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Shinra being Shinra, Slice of Life, appropriation of rhetoric, dark humour, the internet was a mistake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purglepurglepurgle/pseuds/purglepurglepurgle
Summary: Some years pre-OG, a public consultation is planned for the prospective Junon reactor. Locals discuss it online.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	Forum Post

* * *

_Mary Wu, posted 10am:_

**3 Tools For The Junon Reactor Debate**

Hey everyone, looking forward to Monday's Q&A! Just a few quick tips so we can keep our focus:

Argument, or Assertion?

Are there a set of premises that lead to a conclusion, or is there just an assertion with no evidence? DO the premises lead to the conclusion?

Red Herring

The premises and the conclusion match up! But is the argument even relevant to the point?

[Citation Needed]

See statistics? Check the study! Stats can be misleading. Always dig deeper!

Always question what you read!

Thanks all! Can't wait to ask Shinra some hard questions! ;) xxx

_\-- Mary_

* * *

_Hi, Mary,_

_We've removed your post as we have confirmed that it constitutes hate speech. This violates our Community Guidelines and Inclusion policy.  
_

_Mako reactors have been proven to be a vital resource for the vulnerable minority population of Corel miners, and statistics have been gathered based on the experiences of this population. Using terms like 'misleading' suggests you believe the Corel miners to be liars and untrustworthy. As you are perhaps unaware, this is a vicious and damaging stereotype about the Corel people, and one they have been fighting, for many years, to overcome. Your statements are therefore unkind, defamatory, and deeply problematic._

_We also note that the call to 'always question what you read' is dangerous, as it can be used to invalidate and cast doubt on the experiences of vulnerable minority groups, and has, in the past, been used to justify mass-murder (eg: in Wutai). It is therefore extremely concerning to see it repeated on this platform. The technique you suggest is commonly termed 'rhetorical violence'; you can read more about it[here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ChPs2M3o1IE) ._

_As a Person of Wutaian Heritage myself, I must say I was devastated and traumatised to see this dogwhistle appear in what is usually a progressive space; I can only hope this was a genuine mistake on your part and my fears are misdirected. Whatever prompted you to type these harmful words, please, please educate yourself further before seeking to educate others. If this becomes a pattern, we will have no choice but to disable your account._

_Kind Regards,_

_Tseng, Chatterchat Admin._


End file.
